


Emotions Running High

by Just_A_Space_Gay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Space_Gay/pseuds/Just_A_Space_Gay
Summary: After a particularly difficult mission, emotions are running high, especially for Lance and Keith. They are at each other's throats, until Shiro suggests that they go to the training deck, to both let out their anger and to learn to work better together. After another argument, Lance and Keith start to spar with each other. But that can only let out so much of their frustrations before they turn to another method to blow off steam. ;)





	Emotions Running High

**Author's Note:**

> For VNW2k18! Day 7: Cliché
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut, so please bear with me. (/)///(\\)
> 
> just-a-space-gay.tumblr.com

"You're fucking ridiculous! You should've had my back!"

"Well, _**you**_ should've waited for my signal like you were supposed to!"

"You were taking too long!"

"Because the coast wasn't clear yet, you egg!"

Keith and Lance were at each other's throats after a particularly difficult mission. The paladins had to infiltrate a small Galra supply outpost in order to intercept the delivery of some precious metals the Galra needed to begin production of stronger weapons. The paladins' goal was to get in, temporarily shut down the post's operations, acquire the precious metals, and get out.

Everything was going great, until it came time to get the metals. Lance was up in the vents over the main supply hub, with an eye on the crate they were after. Lance's job was to wait until the perfect moment, those few seconds when the Galra sentries left the perfect opening for the others to sneak in without being seen, before giving the signal. The plan was to silently take down some of the sentries, as to prevent as much unwanted attention as possible.

At least, that's what was _supposed_ to happen. Before Lance could give the signal, Keith rushed in, gaining the attention of many of the sentries. Due the Keith's recklessness, Pidge got hurt, which could've been prevented had he waited for Lance's signal.

"You could've jeopardized the whole mission, running in there like that! You always think that you're so much better than every-!"

"Alright, you two! That's enough!," Shiro sternly commanded, silencing the yelling boys. He had had enough of the boys' arguing, especially when there were more important things for him to be worrying about. "How about you two take your anger down to the training deck and be productive? And don't come out until you've learned to work together!"

\----------

"Stay out of my way!"

Keith shoved Lance away, swinging his blade at the training bot. He dodged the bot's attack and stabbed it through the chest, the machine falling to the floor with a metallic thud. Keith pulled up the edge of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, chest heaving and breaths coming out in pants.

The familiar beeping chime of the fighting simulation being shut down resonated through the training deck as Keith turned, an angry Lance storming towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Keith spat, annoyance clear in his voice.

"What am _**I**_ doing? What are _**you**_ doing?!" Lance came up to Keith, inches away and bristling with anger. "We're supposed to be working as a **team** , Keith! A **TEAM**!"

"I don't need a team, and I especially don't need _**you**_!"

That made Lance more than just angry; it made him infuriated.

"I don't know how you can say that, considering how many times I've had to jump in and save your ass, mullet!"

"I can take care of myself! I don't need your sorry ass to help me!"

"You always act like you're _sooo_ much better than everyone else! You act like you're all high and mighty, but you're just an arrogant, self-centered prick!"

Keith had had enough. He swung his fist at Lance, narrowly missing his face. Lance jumped back in surprise, before gaining his footing and putting fists up in front of him, preparing for a fight.

Swing. Dodge. Swing. Dodge. Swing. Swing. Dodge.

Lance and Keith continued this pattern of throwing punches and dodging blows, neither actually landing a hit on the other. That is, until Lance took another step back, losing his footing. Keith took this as a chance and landed a strong blow right to Lance's chest, knocking him on his ass and leaving him winded.

Before he could react, Lance was pinned to the floor under Keith's weight, still trying to catch his breath. The smaller boy sat on top of him, panting as he pinned Lance's hands to the floor above his head. They both sat in relative silence, the only sounds coming from their ragged breathing, as they stared into each other's eyes.

They both felt as the uncomfortable wave of emotions flooded the air around them. Rage. Hatred. And some emotions neither of them could place. That is, until Keith leaned forward, still pinning Lance's hands to the floor, and fervently pressed his lips to the Cuban boy's. 

_Passion. Need. **Desire**_.  
Those were the emotions neither of them could place.

The kiss was fiery and intense, just like the red paladin's personality, and Lance honestly couldn't get enough. But he was conflicted. They were _rivals_. He was supposed to hate the boy pinning him down. And didn't Keith hate him, too?

Keith pulled back from the kiss just enough for them both to stare into each other's eyes, their cheeks flushed and their breath coming out in gentle pants. He released the taller boy's hands, before leaning in to capture his lips in another passionate kiss. But before their lips could meet, Lance gently pushed the smaller boy back where he could stare into his blue-grey eyes again.

"Keith?," Lance croaked out, the sound of desperation in his voice embarrassing him. "What...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm kissing you," Keith said matter-of-factly, as if there was no reason for Lance to be confused.

He tried to lean in again, but Lance pushed him back to the same position, this time a little more forcefully, keeping his hand firmly on Keith's shoulder.

"Keith! Why are you trying to kiss me?," Lance demanded, internally beating himself up for trying to stop the boy currently straddling him.

Lance always had a crush on Keith, but never admitted it, not even to himself for the longest time. He framed his constant need to show off in front of Keith as a rivalry, instead of owning up to the fact that he just wanted to impress the smaller boy and gain his acceptance. But Keith always blew him off; Keith hated him.

"Keith. I thought that you hated me."

Keith stopped his advances for a moment, hurt clouding over the desire in his eyes.

"What?," Keith asked, the hurt heard in his voice. "Why would you think that?"

"You've always treated me like shit, even back at the Garrison."

Keith's eyes widened as he thought back to all the interactions he had with Lance; he was a major ass.

They sat in silence for a moment, the discomfort obvious, until Keith spoke.

"Lance? I...I'm sorry. I was a huge jerk...a giant fucking asshole. I...I like you...a lot...I have for a long time, but... I...You know how bad I am at expressing my feelings."

"Wait. You...you like me? Like, _like_ me, like me?"

Keith couldn't help but laugh a bit and roll his eyes at the way Lance asked that.

"Yes, Lance. I _like_ you, like you," he said, leaning in a bit closer. "And I know that I've been an ass, but...do you forgive me?"

Lance's thoughts started racing all at once; Keith liked him! The boy that he tried so desperately to impress for years liked him!

Lance reached up and placed his hands on either side of Keith face, pulling him down into a heated kiss. The smaller boy's eyes widened in shock for a moment before melting into Lance's kiss, a smile forming on both boys' lips.

Keith pulled back for a moment, a string of saliva still connecting their lips to each other, as he gazed into Lance's beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, Keith, I forgive you," Lance said, smiling happily. "And I...I like you, too.'

The boys fell into another passionate kiss.

\----------

"K-Keith," Lance groaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and tangling his fingers in that long, black hair.

Keith took that opportunity to invade Lance's mouth with his tongue as he continued to grind their clothed erections together. He claimed Lance's mouth as he slid his hands up that tanned chest, having already discarded of the Cuban boy's shirt, reveling in the moans he got when he rubbed over his nipples.

Lance couldn't take it anymore, pushing Keith up. He tugged on the hem of his shirt, panting and softly groaning, as he signaled for the boy grinding against him to remove the black fabric. The shorter boy complied, removing his shirt and revealing his softly defined muscles to Lance, who ran his fingers up the body in front of him appreciatively.

As soon as his chest was bare, Keith leaned forward again, this time attacking Lance's neck with sucks and bites, marking that tanned skin as his. Lance groaned at a particularly rough bite that was sure to leave a mark. Not that he cared; he wanted the others to see his skin littered with hickeys, marking him as belonging to Keith.

As Keith continued the trail of marks from behind Lance's ear down to his collarbone, pausing occasionally to leave particularly noticeable marks, he stopped his grinding to instead focus on getting Lance out of his jeans. After discarding the annoying clothing, Keith gently started palming Lance's erection through his boxers, appreciating the small wet spot in the front and the encouraging moans coming from the boy below him.

Lance pushed Keith up again. "Stupid fucking pants," he muttered, struggling to get him out of his jeans. After finally ridding him of his pants, both boys worked on removing their boxers, until both of them were naked on the cold floor of the training deck.

Instead of immediately going back to marking Lance, Keith took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him; Lance lie beneath him, body littered with freckles and love bites and his brown hair messily framing his face, his tan skin flushed and covered in a glossy sheen as he awaited his next move.

"What do you want me to do, Lance?"

"I...I want you to...I want you to fuck me!," Lance stuttered, cheeks becoming even more flushed as he finally got the words out. He quickly averted his gaze, obviously embarrassed by his request.

Keith let out a soft laugh, a gentle, caring smile making its way onto his face. He carefully slid his body down until he was laying on the floor, inches away from Lance's crotch.

Lance let out a whimper of embarrassment, which soon turned into a surprised moan as Keith quickly licked a stripe from the base of Lance's dick to the head, and started to suckle the tip. Lance involuntarily thrust his hips up, Keith quickly pinning them roughly to the floor. Lance's moans grew louder as Keith took more of him into his mouth.

Lance couldn't believe how hot and wet Keith's mouth felt around him, slowly taking more and more of him inside. Finally, when Keith had taken over half of Lance's length, he started to bob his head at a fast pace, Lance moaning his name loudly.

_"Ahhnh~ K-Keeeeith! I-I'm sooo close!"_

As Lance got closer to his finish, Keith pulled off of his dick with a lewd pop, Lance groaning in disappointment. But Keith ignored him, flashing him a naughty smirk as he propped those beautiful tanned legs on his shoulders and grabbed handfuls of that plump, freckled ass, pulling them apart to reveal Lance's twitching hole.

A soft groan left the Cuban's lips as the cold air hit his exposed hole. Keith leaned in closer, hot breath tickling the sensitive flesh, before he slowly, _teasingly_ traced the rim with his tongue, causing the boy under him to shudder with pleasure. Keith then glanced up, making contact with the beautiful blue eyes watching him intently, as he slowly pressed his tongue into Lance's ass.

Lance gasped at the feeling of Keith's tongue penetrating him, entangling his fingers in that messy black hair in order to pull him closer. Lance felt like he was going pass out, the feeling of Keith hungrily eating his ass feeling better than he could've imagined. And it felt even better as Keith slowly started to insert a finger, curling it in such a way that had Lance seeing stars.

 _"O-Ohhh my god~ F-Fuuuck~ Mmhm~ Keeeef~ That feels so **good** ~"_

Keith continued to thrust his finger into Lance's tight ass, soon adding a second, and then a third. He started tease the rim with his tongue, curling and scissoring his fingers to stretch him open. Finally, deciding that he was stretched enough, Keith withdrew his tongue and fingers with a lewd squelch, leaving Lance shaking beneath him.

_"Keeeef~ Pleeeeeeease~ I neeeeeeed you in me now!"_

Keith smirked at how needy and demanding Lance was being, getting to his knees and spitting into his hand to lube up his dick. He gave himself a few good pumps along his length, letting out a soft groan. He carefully lined up with Lance's ass, and looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"Lance? Are...Are you ready?"

_"Yeah...Yeah, I-I'm ready, Keith."_

"If it hurts too much, make sure you tell me, 'kay? I want this to feel good for you, too."

_"Y-Yeah. Please, Keith. Fuck me."_

And with that, Keith pressed forward, slowly entering Lance's tight heat. He groaned at the feeling of Lance squeezing around the head of his dick, simultaneously trying to both push him out and pull him in. It took every ounce of his self control to keep him from just ramming in and fucking the shit out of Lance, instead trying to be as slow and gentle as possible.

"Lance? How...How are you holding up?"

"Ke-...Keith...It...It burns."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No...No, just...stay still for a bit."

So Keith and Lance continued their pattern of Keith entering a little, waiting until Lance said he could move, and then entering some more, until Keith was balls deep in Lance's ass. After a few moments of Keith giving the taller boy gentle kisses and rubbing his arms soothingly, Lance finally moved his hips, moaning from the feeling of having Keith inside him.

"Please, Keith. _Move_."

Keith pulled out slowly, and gently thrust back in, pulling a groan from both of them. He continued his pace of pulling out and slowly rocking forward again, until Lance begged him to move faster.

_"Please~ Faster~ I neeed you to move faster~"_

"God, Lance~ You're so _tight_."

_"More~ Please, Keith~ Fuck me harder~"_

Keith picked up his pace, the adrenaline from earlier taking over him as he slammed roughly into Lance, ripping a strangled moan from the boy. He continued harshly fucking Lance's ass, both of them letting out a loud series of moans, groans, and gasps, Keith leaning down to pull Lance into a messy, passionate kiss. Neither could believe how great this felt, both moaning loudly as they neared their ends.

 _"Oh, fuck! OhFuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Yes! Do that again! Keeeeef~,"_ Lance screamed, Keith slamming right into his prostate.

Keith angled his thrusts so he hit Lance's prostate every time, causing the boy beneath him to scream in pleasure.

_"Fuuuuck~ Keeeef, I'm so cloooose~ I'm gonna cuuuum~"_

"Me, too, Lance~ I'm close too."

_"Please, cum inside me~"_

Both of them groaned, Keith's thrusts becoming more erratic as he neared his end. Lance rocked back against those rough thrusts, moaning so loudly, Keith was surprised the others hadn't caught on to them yet.

With a few more well-aimed thrusts, Lance was cumming, screaming Keith's name. Keith came soon after, the feeling of Lance's walls clenching around him sending him over the edge, shooting his cum inside Lance's hot ass.

Both of the boys collapsed to the ground, breath ragged and bodies dripping sweat as the came down from their orgasm, tired and happy. Keith gently wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him into a gentle embrace, kissing him softly as Lance returned the hug.

"Lance? We gotta get up and get dressed."

"Nooo," Lance whined softly, burying his face into Keith's chest. "Five more minutes."

"Fine.....I love you, sharpshooter."

"Love you, too, mullet."

\----------  
Bonus  
\----------

The doors to the training deck slide open.

"Hey, guys? Shiro told me to make sure you guys didn't kill each oth-," Pidge calls out, trailing off as she noticed Keith and Lance, naked and curled up together in the middle of the floor. She immediately turns around and walks right back out of the room.

"Welp, time to launch myself out of the airlock and into the void."


End file.
